


Это не я, а тот, другой

by BraKet



Series: Big IT!AU [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV), Saw (Movies), Twin Peaks
Genre: Crack, Crossover, F/M, Gen, IT AU, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: "... Снимок за снимком, дым, клочки. Скулы, виски, очки, зрачки. Дети, отцы, мужья, зятья. Кто же из оных я?" © М. Щербаков





	Это не я, а тот, другой

— ЭТИ ЧЕРТОВЫ УМНИКИ! Я ЛУЧШЕ СЕБЯ ЧУВСТВУЮ, РАССЛЕДУЯ УБИЙСТВА!

Гордона Коула и Дэйла Купера послали в лабораторию имени Лоуренса в Беркли, чтобы они разобрались с хакером, который грозил вот-вот вломится в секретные документы Национального комплекса лазерных термоядерных реакций.

Национальный комплекс лазерных термоядерных реакций располагался не в лаборатории имени Лоуренса, а в Ливерморе. Но именно в ней засел тот чудак, который отследил взлом. Какой-то пытливый астрофизик обнаружил, что что-то неладно еще в декабре 1982, и с тех пор безуспешно пытался обратить внимание властей на наглого хакера, повадившегося гулять в лоуренсовских компьютерах, как в своих собственных. Но только теперь, в августе 1983, когда ливерморский суперкомпьютер Крэй-1 тоже подвергся атаке, ФБР наконец-то заинтересовалось этим делом.

— СЛЕДИ ЗА ДОРОГОЙ, СЫНОК! МНЕ КАЖЕТСЯ, ИЛИ В ЛОБОВОЕ СТЕКЛО СЕЙЧАС ВРЕЖЕТСЯ СОВА?

Асфальт Гризли Пик Бульвара, петлявший до сих пор на границе Тилден Парка и пологого, реденько заросшего склона, вдруг нырнул вглубь густого хвойного массива, прямо после Беркли Хиллс.

И сразу стало поразительно тихо.

И темно.

«Мы попали в аварию», — подумал агент Дэйл Купер и попытался сесть. Где-то со второй попытки это удалось. Что-то совсем рядом звякнуло. Но темнота перед глазами не рассеивалась. Странно, он был не в машине, не на дороге, не где-нибудь еще,куда его могло выбросить при столкновении, он явно сидел на...

(внезапно вспыхнуло, гудя, сразу несколько ламп дневного света.)

... кафельном полу.

С толстенной цепью на ноге. В туалете. Или ванной. Интересное место. Довольно просторное. И, надо полагать, общественное — очень грязное.

В центре помещения, шагах в пяти-семи от агента Дэйла Купера, лежал человек. Точнее, труп человека. Судя по запаху, распахнутым мертвым глазам, приоткрытому рту, со словно бы натянутой кожей и общему (довольно плачевному) состоянию. Альберт нашел бы более подходящие слова. Что-нибудь вроде «стадия разложения», «анаэробные бактерии», «образовавшиеся газы», «фекальные и иные жидкости»... Да, он сказал бы что-нибудь подобное. И отпустил саркастическую шуточку в своем фирменном стиле.

В дальнем углу помещения, шагах в десяти от агента Дэйла Купера, сидел мужчина в костюме тройке. Ему было под пятьдесят или около того, на бледном лице сверкали очки. Губы у него озадаченно кривились, а к ноге тоже тянулась толстая цепь.

— Думаю, мы должны... — дрожащим голосом начал он и осекся.

Потом с трудом поднялся и, хромая, пошел к трупу. Лицо его словно говорило: «Зачем я это делаю?!», но он упрямо продвигался к лежащему, звеня цепью словно какой-нибудь каторжник.

Дойдя до трупа, он вдруг вскрикнул. Минуту вглядывался в зеленовато-желтое лицо, потом уставился на агента Дэйла Купера. Глаза его за стеклами очков были расширены от ужаса.

— Это я, Господи, это я!

В следующий же миг перед лицом агента Купера словно махнули красной тряпкой. Очень длинной и широкой красной тряпкой. Почти занавесом.

Интерьер грязной общественной ванной-туалета сменился на тоже не очень чистую, но все-таки более приятную глазу обстановку дорожного мотеля. Агент Дэйл Купер все еще сидел на полу, но цепь пропала, а кафель трансформировался в дешевый (и более теплый по ощущениям) линолеум.

Труп исчез. Исчез и пожилой человек в очках. Зато напротив у двери оказалась элегантная дама за сорок, но все еще привлекательная. К ней прижался мужчина неопределенного возраста (он был обращен спиной к агенту Дэйлу Куперу). Его длинные черные волосы контрастировали с ее короткими снежно-белыми.

Они обнимались или... Агент Дэйл Купер моргнул раз, другой. Этот тип ее насиловал. Поскольку он был вроде как одет и двигался не совсем ритмично, а она не двигалась вовсе, сразу понять, что происходит, было невозможно. Сперва агенту Дэйлу Куперу показалось, что он пытается задушить женщину.

Нет. Не показалось. Он в самом деле ее насиловал. И душил.

Агент Дэйл Купер попытался нашарить пистолет. Попытался вскочить. Крикнуть «Ни с места! Вы арестованы!»

Пистолета не было, вскочить не получилось, крик вышел бессмысленно беззвучным, каким бывает в ночных кошмарах.

Человек повернул к агенту Дэйлу Куперу свое лицо. Его лицо. Лицо агента Дэйла Купера лет на двадцать старше. Или двадцать пять.

«Это я, Господи, это я».

— КУП, КУП! ТЫ МЕНЯ СЛЫШИШЬ?

Над агентом Дэйлом Купером склонился заместитель директора Отдела уголовного розыска Гордон Коул.

— ЭТО Я! КУП! ЭТО Я!

Агент Дэйл Купер огляделся. Он сидел в машине, на водительском месте, у какой-то придорожной кафешки. Ослепительно голубое небо Калифорнии, запах освежителя воздуха, даже, кажется, птички где-то поют.

— ТЫ КАК БУДТО БЫ ВПАЛ В ТРАНС, СЫНОК! ТЫ КАК БУДТО БЫ ВПАЛ В КОМУ!

Гордон Коул хлопнул агента Дэйла Купера по плечу, вышел из машины и открыл дверцу со стороны агента Дэйла Купера.

— ТЕБЕ НАДО ВЫПИТЬ КОФЕ, СЫНОК! МНЕ НАДО ВЫПИТЬ КОФЕ! НАМ ВСЕМ НАДО ВЫПИТЬ КОФЕ!

Они направились к кафе. Агент Дэйл Купер чувствовал себя несколько заторможено, словно вынырнул из какого-то дурного сна, но все наполовину остался там. Багровые скатерти на столиках надолго приковали к себе его взгляд. Так что он не сразу заметил, что к нему обращается официантка.

— Сэр, у нас сегодня фирменный вишневый пирог.

Она ослепительно улыбалась.


End file.
